


Violet

by LadyofHeart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dimitri bein a lil nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofHeart/pseuds/LadyofHeart
Summary: Dimitri begins to notice a little something is happening between Ashe and Dedue.





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> i stan every ashe ship ever

Dimitri was used to Dedue being around him often in the monastery, and they basically had each others patterns and habits memorized. He tried to keep an equal amount of tabs on the rest of the Blue Lions, but they weren’t around him as often. Dedue was just easier to keep an eye on. So, even if he didn’t have the attention for gossip and details the way Sylvain or Claude might, he was bound to notice Ashe’s sudden inclusion in Dedue’s life.

It started, as all things do, in small ways.

He walked through the monastery with Professor Byleth, intent on grabbing a meal with her after a particularly long lecture. When they got to the dining hall, he was surprised to see Ashe and Dedue chatting quietly by the entrance to the kitchen.

“Is Dedue on cooking duty for today?” Dimitri asked Byleth.

“Hmm? I thought it was just Ashe. Guess he’s helping.” There was a spark in her eye, as there often was when food became a topic. “It’ll be a good dinner, then.”

Well, it wasn’t out of place for Dedue to be kind and offer help to a friend. He quite liked seeing him so relaxed with another person, too. And Ashe looked as alive as ever, his green eyes alight with interest and a small, excitable blush crossing his cheeks. He must really enjoy talking about food.

When everyone settled down to eat, Ashe was right by Dedue’s side, making sure he got equal praise for the dish, and Dimitri sincerely wished he could taste even a single bite that he took of it. Next to him, Byleth was shoveling food down nonstop with no pauses for words or probably even breathing.

“It seems you two work well together,” Dimitri commented. It had been a bit since he had seen everyone enjoy a meal so thoroughly in the dining hall.

“You guys should be on cooking duty together all the time!” Annette said across from them between mouthfuls.

Ashe grinned. “Thanks, but this is mostly Dedue’s work! I’ve learned a lot from him.”

There was a small, nearly missable, smile on Dedue’s face. Dimitri had known him long enough to read his body language almost as well as he did with Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix, and it had become an invaluable tool when it turned out his friend was quieter than the rest. 

“It was an equal effort,” Dedue said. “But I would be happy to help again.”

“I-I look forward to that!” Ashe said with enthusiasm. Maybe it was hot in the dining hall, or he was just incredibly pale, but that blush from earlier didn’t seem to want to leave him. 

Dimitri didn’t think much of it at the time, of course.

But then there was training, and it was rare for Ashe to join in with him and Dedue when normally he was at his best practicing his archery with Mercedes.

“I want to try my hand at lances,” he said to them, looking eager to learn as always. “That way I won’t be as vulnerable in close combat.”

“That’s a good idea,” Dimitri said. “Have you talked to Professor Byleth about it?”

“Oh, um, should I have?”

“I think she’ll be fine with it,” Dedue said, and Ashe’s confidence was restored. 

Barely a minute passed before Dimitri felt a hand clap down on his shoulder and he turned to see Sylvain. “Can I borrow you for a minute?” he asked.

He looked between Ashe and Dedue. “I’m sort of in the middle of something.”

“I’m sure these two can handle themselves for a bit,” Sylvain said with a nod towards them.

Ashe glanced at Dedue. “I think we can manage, Your Highness.”

He put his training lance down and followed Sylvain to the entrance of the training ground, where everyone inside was still in view but couldn’t hear them.

“So what is the problem?” Dimitri asked.

Sylvain crossed his arms and casually leaned against the wall behind him. He was watching Dedue fix Ashe’s hold on the training lance so it was more balanced in his small hands.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Well, maybe you should learn when to remove yourself from a situation,” he teased.

Dimitri tilted his head. “What’s that supposed to mean? Ashe asked to train with the both of us.”

“As if he would tell the prince to scram,” Sylvain joked.

“And why would I ‘scram?’”

“Well, I’m no expert on Dedue, but Ashe practically telegraphs every feeling he’s got. It’s embarrassing, really. Look at him.”

Ashe was watching Dedue show off a simple move with his lance on a training dummy, and well yeah, Sylvain was right about him wearing his emotions on his sleeve. There was just complete fondness and excitement in his eyes and he looked content to sit back and watch instead of participate himself.

“See what I mean?” Sylvain said.

“I think I do.”

“I can’t tell what Dedue is feeling, though. Think he notices?”

Dimitri sighed. “I’m not a mind reader, Sylvain. Besides, it’s not any of our business.”

“Aw come on, don’t be like that!”

Even if he was curious now himself, it really /wasn’t/ his business what either of them felt. But he was curious. Certainly.

He sought to change the topic. “Instead of standing around and gossiping, why don’t you and I train?”

“Oh, what? I uh, actually have this thing, you see, with this girl, and I--”

Ingrid approached the two of them, effectively blocking Sylvain’s way out. “It’s rare to see you in the training grounds, Sylvain.”

“Perfect,” Dimitri said. “Ingrid can train with us.”

Sylvain sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

Dimitri didn’t go to the greenhouse often. All those fragile little flowers made him nervous. What if he tripped and stepped on one? Both Dedue and the professor seemed so fond of them; he would hate himself if he ruined their work in any capacity. But since he was looking for Dedue, the greenhouse was his best bet, and he found him kneeling down in front of a small patch of flowers.

“Your Highness,” Dedue said, caught off guard by his presence. Dimitri knelt by him, having no clue what any of the flowers in front of them were called, but appreciating them all the same. “I’m sorry, did you need me for something?”

“I was just looking to see if you want to join me for dinner today. I haven’t seen you since class ended earlier.”

“Oh. Of course.”

Dimitri studied him for a moment. “Was there someone else you were expecting?”

Dedue looked up at him, vaguely confused. “Why do you ask that?”

He shrugged. “Just a guess.” He looked back at the flowers. “These are violets, aren’t they? What made you start growing these?”

And then there was something he had never seen before; as subtle as it was, Dedue appeared almost bashful in the way he glanced elsewhere. Dimitri had to hold back a pointed look of shock at it. 

“I think a bit of variety does the greenhouse well,” Dedue finally said. 

“It does look nice next to the rest of them. I’m sure everyone else will appreciate it, too.” As he said it, he wondered if someone in particular would appreciate it more than the others.

“We should head to the dining hall,” Dedue said. Was he avoiding the subject? Dimitri wouldn’t push, but he was now understanding the curiosity that constantly gripped the minds of gossipers like Claude or Dorothea. 

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

He spared one last glance to the violets before they left the greenhouse.

The next day, he approached Ashe before class. He always looked a bit flustered to be talking to royalty and Dimitri still wished that he could lose the formality entirely.

“Is there something you need, Your Highness?” Ashe asked.

“I was wondering if you’re free after class today,” he said.

“Oh, well. Um, yes, I suppose I am. Do you need help with something? Training?”

Ashe had become a staple of training with him and Dedue, swiftly picking up the lance, but he wasn’t interested in training today. Just conversation. “No, nothing like that. I just want to talk with you more.”

Maybe those words were too vague or a little ominous coming from a prince, because Ashe immediately looked shifty and uncomfortable, glancing sideways as if someone would stumble in their conversation and save him.

“I can do that,” Ashe finally said. 

After class, Dimitri made sure Ashe didn’t wiggle out of their agreement, and the two of them walked through the monastery.

Their walk led them to the greenhouse, unsurprisingly. He had also seen Ashe in there a few times since the beginning of their school year.

“Do you know much about plants?” Dimitri asked.

“Just the things Lonato taught me. You?”

“I’m afraid my knowledge is limited to the edible ones. Like some of the weeds around here being edible.”

He did not appreciate Ashe’s side eye at that statement.

“Well, the professor grows a lot of foods in here, like tomatoes and such.” The implied ‘so you don’t need to eat weeds in the courtyard’ definitely lingered in his words.  
Dimitri was about to make another comment when Ashe’s attention was grabbed by a small, familiar patch of purple flowers.

“I didn’t know we were growing violets in here,” he said.

“Are you fond of violets?” Dimitri asked.

“Very.”

“Then maybe someone is growing them for you.”

Ashe tilted his head. “What makes you think that? Nobody--” He paused. He was blushing.

“I guess you told someone you liked violets?” Dimitri mused as if everything was normal. “Or they just know you well enough.”

“I-I’m not even sure these /are/ being grown for me. But they’re nice, all the same.” 

Dimitri heard footsteps by the entrance of the greenhouse, but Ashe didn’t seem to notice. Probably thinking too heavily about violets and who planted them. He glanced to see who it was, and found it to be none other than Dedue, who looked surprised to see both of them there.

“Ah, hello Dedue,” Dimitri said loudly. Next to him, Ashe flinched, startled. “I should have expected that you would be here eventually.”

Dedue nodded, approaching them. “I’m afraid you two caught me off guard.”

“We were just walking around,” Ashe said, unable to help a smile.

“Admiring the violets you planted,” Dimitri supplied.

“I see,” Dedue said.

“They’re very nice,” Ashe said.

Dimitri now understood what Sylvain had been talking about when he mentioned removing himself from a situation. “I completely forgot!” he exclaimed, probably too dramatically, because both Ashe and Dedue looked appropriately confused. “The professor wanted me for something after class. I’m afraid I have to go.”

“Oh,” said Ashe, blinking at him. “Okay--”

“I’ll see you both later!” Dimitri said as he quickly exited the greenhouse, leaving them to hopefully sort out whatever they were feeling. He really hoped they did; he had never seen Dedue like that around anyone before, and he liked the idea of his friend having some well deserved happiness to himself.

The next day, he spotted Ashe leaning against a tree in the courtyard, a single violet between his fingers, and a dreamy sort of look in his eyes. Dedue was right there next to him, and if their hands were laced between them in such a way that it seemed hidden then, well, it wasn’t really any of Dimitri’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> eventually im probably going to write a one shot for ashe with like every lion just because i like his dynamic with them that much but i'm satisfied with this one to not rush right into the next ship. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
